Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plug devices, and more particularly to a combination plug device and cover plate, the cover plate functioning to hold the plug device in a drain pipe end and also to protect a closet flange that extends perpendicular to the drain pipe end.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Mathison et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,344, teaches a mechanically operable plug device is for use with the end of a pipe or conduit. The plug device is for removably sealing the conduit end so that the conduit can be tested for leaks. The mechanically operable plug device is comprised of two spacially parallel plate members, a narrow, elastomeric, and radially expandable O-ring member which is disposed between the plate members, and adjustable lateral force means which is operable on the parallel plate members. The radially expandable O-ring member has a circumferentially disposed surface for engaging the interior surface of a conduit to be sealed, and a generally V-shaped cross section having inclined surfaces of a predetermined slope. The plate members have interiorly facing tapered shoulders of generally the same predetermined slope to engage the inclined surfaces of the O-ring. Subsequent to the placement of the plug device into a conduit end, the positive adjustment of the lateral force means causes the sloped opposing shoulders to impart lateral forces to the inclined surfaces of the O-ring to, thereby, cause it to expand outwardly to seal a conduit.
Condon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,971, teaches an apparatus for sealing the central opening in a conventional closet flange extending perpendicular to a drain pipe. A generally disk-shaped sealing member is connected to the lower end of a threaded shaft screwed through an intermediate hub in a diametrically extending mounting body. A pair of L-shaped retaining arms are pivotally connected to corresponding ends of the mounting body. Heads on the lower ends of the retaining arms may be inserted through diametrically spaced key-shaped slots in the closet flange and engaged with the underside of the flange. A handle connected to the upper end of the shaft may be turned to screw the shaft downwardly. This firmly presses an elastomeric boot on a convex underside of the sealing member against an inner edge of the central opening in the closet flange. This seals the opening in the closet flange to permit pressure testing of the drain and its associated sewer system.
Cornwall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,697, teaches a protective cover or cap for connection to a toilet mounting flange installed on a drain or discharge pipe. The cover protects the stems of bolts for connecting the flange to the toilet by means of at least two tubular extensions on the cover which surround the bolts and by means of nuts over washers on the bolt stems when the cover is installed on the flange. The cover makes it much easier to align the flange visually with the surrounding walls by means of the tubular extensions for the bolts. In addition, the cover is adapted for hydrostatic testing of the drainage system, prevents any foreign material from entering the discharge pipe and protects the slots and holes in the flange from becoming clogged or filled.
Various other similar devices are shown in the following: Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,142; G. Steele, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,041; J. F. Levan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,581; B. B. Kinkade, U.S. Pat. No. 986,297; A. Redenbaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 848,493; N. Santucci, U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,569; O. Benshadle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,966; Mathison, U.S. Des. 300,350; Berneski, WO 00/03172, and Hodges, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,222. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various plug devices that can be used to temporarily close a drain pipe end. However, the prior art does not teach a combination plug device and cover plate, the cover plate functioning to hold the plug device in a drain pipe end and also to protect a closet flange that extends perpendicular to the drain pipe end. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a cover plate for covering a drain pipe end having a closet flange that extends perpendicular to the drain pipe end. The cover plate includes an inner surface shaped to contact the closet flange and an opposing outer surface. The inner and outer surfaces terminate in an outer cover perimeter having approximately the same diameter as an outer flange perimeter of the closet flange. The outer cover perimeter has a protective sidewall that extends upwardly, normal to the outer surface. The cover plate further includes cover apertures positioned to coincide with the flange apertures of the closet flange, and a means for removably fastening the cover plate to the closet flange.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cover plate having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a cover plate that will lock a plug device inside a drain pipe and prevent internal pressure from pushing the plug device out of the drain pipe.
Another objective is to provide a cover plate that functions to protect a closet flange of the drain pipe from being clogged with grout or other material.
A further objective is to provide a cover plate with a protective sidewall that provides a surface that can be used to guide installation of floor tile or other floor covering materials.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.